The Order of the Dragon
by Kushiel's Fallen
Summary: She grew up with them, sinned with them, laughed and cried with them. Yet they never understood the power she held within her until she disappeared for two years...and came back to them as an entirely different being with an incredible destiny...EdxOC
1. Discovery of Alchemy

Me: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! If you like, yay, if you don't, too damn bad. YES!!!! SPRING BREAK BABY!!!! I can seriously work on my ficcy's!!!

Ed: So much for our blowing up your school plan, huh?

Me: Oh, no-we'll do that in the dead of night. Bakura said that's the best time.

Bakura: Well, let's see here. If we go in broad daylight, they'll see us. If we go at night, they're all asleep in their beds. Gee, whatever should we do? (Smirks at my glare)

Me: You're an ass.

Bakura: I've been called worse.

Me: (Gasps in mock surprise) NO! You?! Well, let's look in my cursing dictionary….have you been called a f#$!$ c# b$#?

Muses: O.O

Bakura: ….Not even **_I_** have been called **_THAT…._**

Ed: Who the hell taught her THAT?!

Me: (Smirks mysteriously)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Some freaky cow chick does. Dammit.

_**Chapter One: The Discovery of Alchemy**_

The sun crept slowly into the darkened room through the curtains, chasing away night's shadows. The room was small, littered with children's toys and further symbols of boyish innocence. A bunk bed stood against the wall, where two small boys were huddled beneath the sky-blue comforters. Nothing about this room even _hinted _at adulthood.

Except for one worn, leather-bound book entitled, _A Beginner's Guide to Alchemy, _which was laying discarded among the toys. The book stood out starkly against the light-hearted room, like a wolf among sheep.

Slowly, almost sleepily, the sunlight slid onto the bottom bunk. All that was visible of the small boy beneath was a mop of messy gold hair. Suddenly, a brunette head popped into view above the sleeping boy. Beautiful, round brown eyes centered on the birgold mop.

"Big brother? Are you awake?" he whispered. The boy on the bottom bunk shifted until the head connected to the gold hair appeared, looking up at his younger brother with bright gold eyes.

"Yep. Today's the day, Al," he whispered excitedly. Giggling, the two boys jumped out of their bunks and made for the bedroom door. On his way out, the eldest brother-the one with gold hair and eyes-picked up the forbidding leather-bound volume, forsaking the toys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Happy birthday, Winry!" The two brothers ran to the front door to find an adorable little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes clutching a teddy bear and standing beside her parents and grandma.

"Thank you guys!" She grinned while the adults smiled and greeted the boys' beautiful mother.

"We'll give you your present after Trinity gets here. It's really cool!" the older brother boasted.

"Yeah, you'll like it Winry!" Al grinned.

"Then I hope Trinity gets here soon!" Winry said as she followed the brothers into the living room. About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang again, causing the three children to dash to the front door. Trisha Elric walked to the door and smiled at them.

"Goodness! Aren't you all excited! Well, get the door Edward!" The boy with gold hair opened the door excitedly to reveal a beautiful little girl with dark curly hair and honey eyes tinted with crimson as well as her equally fair mother.

"Ed!" The small girl exclaimed as she threw her arms around the six-year-old boy.

"Hi, Trinity!" he laughed and struggled out of her embrace. She was greeted enthusiastically by her other two best friends before the quartet ran back into the living room. As Trinity's mother set Winry's gift by the coat hanger, Trisha asked warmly,

"Hey, Kim-how are you?"

"I'm good, Trisha. You?" The pretty brunette replied as she gave Trisha a hug. Trisha gave a half-hearted smile before answering,

"The same, I'm afraid."

Kim placed a reassuring hand on Trisha's shoulder.

"He'll come back, Trish. I know he will."

"Thank you for saying so, Kim," Trisha said gratefully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you guys doing?" Trinity asked curiously as Ed and Al finished drawing a huge transmutation circle on the living room floor.

"You'll see." Ed replied mysteriously as he and Al then dumped raw materials in the center then kneeled on the outer rim of the circle. Almost instantly, the room grew dark and the circle began glowing profusely. A funnel of light appeared in the center of the circle, spinning and twirling like a top. Winry whimpered and cowered against the wall, clutching her teddy bear to her chest. A look of awe-inspired fascination had consumed Trinity's face.

"What is this?" She whispered. After another minute, Winry started wailing. The darkness faded to light once more, and in the place of the raw materials was a tiny doll. Ed, Al, and Trinity turned to Winry, trying to calm her down.

"Winry, it's okay! Look, we made you a doll!" Al said desperately, pointing to the innocent toy. Winry continued to wail, and Ed turned to Trinity.

"Go get the doll! Maybe that'll make her stop!" Trinity nodded and made to step into the circle.

"NO!!!" Kimberly ran around the circle and scooped her six-year-old into her arms, her tone making Winry wail even more. "Don't EVER touch a circle like this, Trinity!" Kim hissed in a voice that frightened the children.

"O-Okay mama," Trinity whimpered, her lower lip trembling.

"We're sorry, Kim. We didn't mean to scare them," Edward apologized, hurt and confused. Regaining her calm, Kim smiled remorsefully and kneeled down to the three other teary kids. Trinity still clung to her mother's soft, warm neck; spooked by her unusual harshness. Winry and the boys immediately ran into Kim's apologetic embrace.

"There's no need to apologize, you two. Talent for alchemy runs in your veins-hush, Winry. You're alright. I have a big job for you three," Kim said with mock seriousness. Winry, Edward, and Alphonse looked up at Kim, suddenly serious yet eager.

"I need you three to make sure that Trinity never touches one of those circles, okay?"

"Why, Kim? It's just a transmutation circle." Ed asked inquisitively. Kim smiled warmly at him and ruffled his gold hair.

"I'll tell you when you're older. But do you guys promise to keep Trinity away from alchemy?"

"We promise!" They all said in unison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Okay, the next chapter explains why Kim doesn't want Trinity around alchemy-so keep your eyes peeled! (Who came up with that phrase? It's SO friggin weird….) REVIEW!!! And if they're mean, Ed and Al will alchemize your ass into some demented chimera or something….oh, AND Bakura will summon Diabound and bash your brains into the ground, then InuYasha will rip out your entrails, Duzell will drain you of your blood, and then Kiba and his pack will eat your remains. Any questions?

Muses: O.O

Duzell: I don't know what's worse-her sailor mouth or her gory-ass imagination.

Me!$&$$!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: O.O Wow. And I thought I had issues….


	2. The Letter

Me: (Dancing around like an absolute lunatic while holding a silver necklace) WHEEE!!! IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE!!!!

Al: What's here?

Me: (Dangles necklace in muses faces with a smirk) Look familiar, boys?

Ed, Al, & Mustang: OO NO WAY!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!

Me: Why, Hot Topic, of course. (BEST PLACE _EVER!!)_

Bakura: Okay, why are they having cardiac arrest over a necklace?

Me: (Smirks evilly) Simple. It has the Presidential Seal from the Amestris State Military on it, that's why. The same Seal that's on State Alchemist's pocket-watches that makes them accountable only to the Fuhrer…..(Grins psychotically)

Mustang: …So that means, in our world, she could go anywhere and do almost anything she wanted….(Shudders)

Me: Then you better hope that I don't 'accidentally' cross into your world, hm? Having the Philosopher's Stone AND the Presidential Seal is some serious power!!!!! (By the way, Al has his body back as my muse. I'm so nice.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I DO own _the _Fullmetal Alchemist, however….(Ed blushes to the whites of his eyes)

_**Chapter Two: The Letter**_

"Mama, look what Ed and Al made me," Trinity walked into her kitchen, where Kim was making dinner. Kim turned from the stove and gave a brilliant smile at the beautiful necklace her eight-year-old was holding up to the light.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! They're getting better every day, it seems," She returned to the boiling chicken noodle soup and Trinity sat down at the table and flipped open her 'book of the week.' Trinity was at an adult level in literature, and had an unquenchable thirst for reading. Trinity excelled in everything except math-she despised it with a passion.

"Mama?" Trinity asked quietly.

"Hm?" Kim waited patiently for a question she knew had been coming for years. She and Trinity had a very loving, healthy relationship-Trinity could talk to Kim about anything.

"Why won't you let me study alchemy with Ed and Al? You said you'd tell us why when we were older, and –well-we are now," Trinity spoke softly-hesitantly-making it obvious that Kim could answer 'yay or nay' and she would take it in stride. This in itself expressed a maturity that Kim hadn't seen in any other child Trinity's age in Resembool.

_But that shouldn't surprise me,_ Kim thought with a mixture of pride and remorse.

"Do you think you're old enough to know your mother's dark past, Angelbaby?" Kim asked quietly.

"I don't know-do _you_ think I am? You're my mom, after all," Trinity replied, lifting her crimson-tinted honey eyes to meet Kim's blue-green ones. Kim smiled sadly and said,

"I think you are. But we should wait a couple more years before telling Ed, Al, and Winry,"

Trinity nodded solemnly.

"The soups almost done-I'll tell you during dinner,"

"Okay," Trinity agreed and went back to her book. Within minutes, mother and daughter were sitting together and eating homemade chicken noodle soup-Kim's specialty.

"Hm…where to begin? There's so much to tell." Kim pondered aloud as Trinity searched her face expectantly. "I guess I should begin with the Order of the Dragon-" Kim's eyes suddenly narrowed and she stood, seemingly listening for something.

"Mama?" Trinity asked. Kim's eyes widened and she whispered,

"Shit-they're here," before Trinity could ask, Kim took hold of her and whispered, "Trinity, run to the Elric's house. Take the back door and don't stop running until you reach their house, okay?"

"O-okay, mama. What are you going to do?" Trinity asked, scared. Kim hugged her only baby girl and said softly,

"I'm going to protect you. I love you."

"I love-"

**_BOOOM!!!!_**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Edward, Alphonse, it's time for bed." Trisha walked into her absent husband's study, where Ed and Al spent most of their time apart from playing outside with Trinity and Winry. She found both boys asleep, sprawled among Hohenheim's many books. Trisha smiled at her two studious sons lovingly and kneeled beside them. She brushed Edward's bangs aside and whispered, "You look so much like him,"

Edward shifted in his sleep at his mother's loving caress. Trisha kissed both boys on the forehead before leaving the study to get a blanket. Suddenly, the house was filled with erratic knocking and a desperate, muffled voice screaming,

"Trisha! Ed! Al! Please let me in!!"

"Trinity?" Trisha mumbled in surprise before walking to the front door and opening it. Trinity bolted into Trisha's arms, sobbing. Trisha was horrified to see that the small girl was covered with glass and blood. "Trinity! What happened?! What's wrong?!" Trisha demanded, looking the eight-year-old in the eye.

"T-They took her!! They took mama! The house exploded and they were using alchemy! I didn't know mama _knew_ alchemy-!!!" She wailed. Trisha blanched and closed the door before embracing Trinity lovingly.

"Shh, sweetheart. You're safe now," She said soothingly. "Your mother thought this might happen one day. She also left you an explanation in case it _did_ happen. Come on-let's clean you up," Trinity succumbed to silent tears and allowed Trisha to pick her up and take her into the kitchen.

"What do you mean, 'she thought this might happen'? Do you know why they took her? Who 'they' are?" Trinity asked thickly as Trisha fetched the first-aid kit and sat next to her at the kitchen table.

"Unfortunately, I do. I also know why your mother didn't want you to study alchemy-"

"_Doesn't. _She _doesn't _want me to study alchemy," Trinity corrected with an edge. Trisha smiled sadly as she cleaned Trinity's face with a warm washcloth.

"I'm sorry, Trinity." She said softly. The two remained silent as Trisha patched up Trinity's cuts and bruises. When the last gash-a rather deep one across her cheek that would probably scar-was bandaged, Trisha stood and said, "Kim left me a letter to give to you if something like this were to happen." With that, she disappeared from the kitchen and went upstairs for a few moments.

"Trinity! What happened?!" Edward and Alphonse ran into the kitchen, trying their best to look surprised. Trinity gave the brother's a look.

"As if you weren't listening just now?" She asked dryly. They both blushed guiltily before Al spoke,

"We're sorry, Trinity. Do you want us to make you something?"

"…Can I have a hug?" Trinity asked softly. Wordlessly, both boys hugged their devastated friend.

"Are you going to live with us now?" Edward asked hopefully as both boys pulled away awkwardly.

"I don't know," Trinity replied.

"Oh! I didn't know you boys were awake!" Trisha exclaimed when she walked back into the kitchen with Kim's letter.

"Mom, is Trinity going to live with us?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Yeah, she can sleep in our room!" Al exclaimed excitedly. Trisha gave a small smile and nodded.

"It's what Kim trusted-trusts-me to do, and I'll be more than happy to take care of you until she comes back." Trisha said as she sat down.

"Yay!" The brothers cheered.

"I can't just stay here! She won't come back unless I bring her back!" Trinity protested shrilly.

"Are you crazy, Trinity? You can't do that!" Edward countered her with a look.

"Edward's right, sweetheart. It's too dangerous," Trisha agreed as she gave Trinity a letter with a wax seal. Trinity broke it and opened the letter to find her mother's beautiful handwriting:

_My Angelbaby, _

_Please forgive me. I should have told you everything from the very beginning. There is an ancient society of alchemists known as the Order of the Dragon. This secret society-or guild-consists of the most powerful alchemists in the world, but they've always been peaceful and reclusive, preferring to leave the outside world to it's own business. They've played important parts in history, however, helping to better humanity from the shadows. I myself am a member of this Order-or was, I should say._

_You must be asking how this concerns you, and you're right to do so. Let me explain. Thousands of years ago, the greatest and wisest of beings-the Dragons-gifted the human race with the knowledge of alchemy. These creatures are not myth, as the rest of the world believes. Not even the Order knows where they are now, but we DO know that they're still among us. Anyway, Dragons gave a select few alchemists another gift-their Blood. Dragon Blood possesses alchemical compounds that allow some of the most difficult transmutations to be accomplished with the snap of a finger. Legend says that the Philosopher's Stone was Dragon Blood in solid form. That's how powerful Dragon Blood is. The gifted alchemists created the Order of the Dragon and vowed to become the 'caretakers of humanity.' Yep, you guessed it-you and I, being descendants of the Order-have Dragon Blood flowing through our veins. _

_But that's not what you need to know. _

_Every generation, there is a child born in the Order with pure Dragon Blood which is undiluted by human blood. There is a ceremony performed to discover this rarity, in case you're wondering. This child is then pronounced 'Heir to the Order' and grows up to become Head of the Order-the most powerful alchemist in the world. The current Head of the Order-a vile man called Dagmar-is power hungry and wishes to make war on the world and rule as it's emperor. But in order to do this, he must kill the 'Heir to the Order'-you. Yes, Trinity Constantine Slade, YOU are the Heir; the one thing that stands in Dagmar's way. _

_I ran here, to Resembool, because a friend of mine had the ability to protect you. A human alchemist called Hohenheim of Light-Ed and Al's father. Trisha's house is layered with alchemical wards-not even the Order can touch you while you are there. Please, Angelbaby, don't come looking for me. I hate that this is the path destiny has set aside for you, and if there was something I could do about it, I would. I can only give you my advice-study alchemy and martial arts as thoroughly as you can. Also, some of the Order is against Dagmar, and will help you if they can. I am SO sorry, sweetheart. _

_Always With You,_

_Mama_

Trinity went very pale before dropping the letter in horrified shock.

"What is it, Trinity? What's wrong?!" Edward quizzed, alarmed by her reaction. Her reached for the letter, but Trisha picked it up before he could.

"We'll tell you when you're older boys. In the meantime, Kim has given permission for Trinity to learn alchemy. She'll need your help." Trisha said seriously. The two boys nodded, but they both had a mutinous gleam in their eyes. With that said, Trisha ushered the children to bed after pressing Kim's letter into Trinity's small hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: DUN DUN DUN!!!! It seems Trinity will be facing some serious issues alongside the Elrics in the future! She might even be in more danger than ED!! If _that's _possible… Next chapter is very sad-Trisha dying and everything. That icon I found on Photobucket is totally dead on-'FMA-We know drama.'

Ed: (Voice coming from other room) ABBY, AL'S SUFFOCATING SIRIUS AGAIN!!!

Me: O.O Shit!! AL, CAN'T YOU JUST _HOLD _MY DAMN CAT FOR A CHANGE?!?!

Al: But he's so cute!! (Al is so adorable, isn't he?)

Me: O-kay, gotta go rescue my poor black cat (he's my 'witch's familiar'-heh, heh, heh…) So, see ya later!!


	3. Death and Sin

Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait-I've been kinda busy…

Bakura: (Snorts) With what? Your other stories? Your music? Your movies?

Me: (Blushes) Shut up. I GOT THE FMA MOVIE!!! SO. DAMN. AWESOME!!! Ed's soooo hot….

Edward: (Blushes five kinds of red) Thanks….

Me: (Kisses his cheek) Aw, c'mon. You know you are.

Bakura: Abby, stop teasing him. He looks like he's going to faint.

Edward: (Blushes even redder with a dazed look) I HATE it when you do that….

Me: (Snickers evilly) Anyway, on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned FMA, Trinity would be copywrited.

_Chapter Three: Death and Sin_

Over the next two years, Ed, Al, and Trinity studied alchemy avidly. Poor Edward and Alphonse couldn't figure out for the life of them why Trinity seemed to be so much better than them. Trisha always said it was 'raw talent' whenever a rare fight broke out between Edward and Trinity. The boys never bought it of course, but Trinity almost never lorded her skill over them, so they didn't press it. About a month after Kim's kidnapping, Winry and Pinako learned that Winry's parents had been killed in Ishbal. Because Winry and Trinity suddenly found themselves on even ground with each other, they became such good friends that they referred to each other as 'sisters.' Edward and Winry had had a fight over whose 'sister' Trinity was-but Trinity herself ended the childish quarrel when she said she could be both and that they were ALL family.

Trinity changed dramatically over the next two years-she became sarcastic, tomboyish, and aloof. Winry, Edward, and Alphonse noticed, but were too young to find it concerning. When Ed, Trinity, and Winry were ten and Alphonse was nine, a tragedy took place that would start a chain reaction of sorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm gonna beat you!" Edward shouted tauntingly to Trinity and Alphonse behind him as the three ran down the path to the Elric's house. The trio were carrying fruits and vegetables for dinner, weighing them down a bit. It was a friendly race, so they were all laughing as they ran. Edward got to the door first and blew a raspberry at the two younger children.

"Aw, man! You always win, brother!" Alphonse complained.

"Nyah, nyah!" Edward replied childishly before opening the door with his free hand and calling, "Mom, we're home!"

There was no answer as they entered to find the house dark.

"Mom?" Alphonse asked.

"Trisha!" Trinity gasped as she dropped her basket of strawberries and ran to the prostrate form of Ed and Al's mother beside the kitchen table.

"Mom! Mom, what's wrong?!" Edward followed Trinity's example and dropped beside Trisha. Al soon joined them, begging,

"Wake up, mom! Please wake up!!"

But no matter what they tried, Trisha did not wake from her feverish sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can tell you one thing-she didn't contract this yesterday. She must've been hiding it for years. There's very little chance that she'll make it through the night," The doctor reported grimly and softly to Pinako.

"Isn't there anything-?" Winry's grandmother asked in a choked whisper.

Unknown to the adults, the four children lying in Winry's room with Den were wide awake and listening intently. All eyes were open-gold, chocolate, ocean, and honey crimson-and were watching each other protectively.

"I'm so very sorry to say that there isn't, ma'am. She wants to speak with her two little boys and girl." The doctor replied with finality.

"Al-alright." Pinako agreed before Winry's door opened and the squat old woman entered. Before she could say anything, Edward, Alphonse, and Trinity stood from their sleeping bags, causing Pinako to give a soft "oh!". The three children bunched together as they left Winry sobbing softly into Den's dark fur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your father left us some money-I never used it because I was saving it for you boys. I want you to use it to take care of each other-and Trinity too. Trinity, sweetheart,"

Trinity jumped slightly when Trisha addressed her weakly. "Kim told me once of a man in Central City who was a very good friend of hers-his name is Liam Nelson. She told me he could help you." She said vaguely. Trinity felt the brothers' sidelong glances in her direction, and she swallowed hard, trying desperately not to cry.

"Okay Trisha. Thank you," She whispered. "You-you've been a second mom to me,"

Trisha smiled lovingly at Trinity and used a trembling hand to brush a curl from Trinity's eyes.

"And you were always the daughter I never had, Trinity. Take care of them for me," She squeezed their hands weakly. "You three will become the best alchemists Amestris has ever seen-I just know it," She smiled up at them feverishly.

"Don't be silly, mom! You'll see us become that!" Edward said desperately.

"Edward, would you be a sweetheart and transmute something for your mother? Yes, I know…a ring of flowers would be nice. You see, your father used to make them for me." The light faded from Trisha Elric's blue eyes, and she was gone.

Trinity found that her tears could no longer be contained as Trisha's grip on their hands went slack and she and the brothers embraced. She learned what it was like to lose two mothers on that dark and rainy night, and she vowed to never let herself feel that pain ever again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was setting over the Resembool Cemetery, giving everything an orange-tinted hue. Beneath a large tree lie a new tombstone with the words TRISHA ELRIC engraved in the marble, and Edward, Alphonse, and Trinity were the only ones left standing there from the earlier funeral service. They just kept staring at the tombstone, like if they intimidated it enough it would disappear and all this would turn out to be a horrible nightmare.

"Trinity." Edward said softly, causing the brunette to look at him. "That night two years ago…I didn't understand. I'm sorry," He allowed her to gently take his hand as she replied,

"I know. You don't have to say sorry, Ed. You guys never deserved to understand that,"

"Neither did you," Edward said almost inaudibly. Alphonse looked up at them with tears in his eyes and whispered,

"What are we going to do, you guys? How are we going to live without her?"

Edward's hand unconsciously clenched Trinity's as he growled,

"We're not, Al. We're going to bring her back."

Burning with purpose, the trio studied everything they could find on human transmutation-for some reason, Hohenheim seemed to have quite a bit of material on it. As luck would have it, a bad storm brought an alchemist named Izumi Curtis to Resembool. After she saved the town from flooding, Ed, Al, and Trinity begged her to apprentice them. They got what they wanted-and quite a bit more than they bargained for under her tutelage. She taught them 'all is one, one is all'-the core teaching of alchemy-and her own personal philosophy-'to forge the mind, you must forge the body.' After a year of Izumi's rather abusive teaching, they returned to Resembool to do the impossible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We can't ask you to do this, Trinity." Edward said firmly as the three entered Hohenheim's old study. The brunette turned to the brothers with a wry smile.

"That's the great thing about best friends-you never have to." She replied.

"But this could be dangerous, Trinity. We don't want you to get hurt," Alphonse said in a concerned tone as Edward nodded in agreement. Trinity blushed at their mutual concern for her before saying,

"I think it's time you guys know what was in mama's letter to me,"

The brothers perked up despite themselves. Being the Elric brothers, they had always been insanely curious about the letter that had altered Trinity's life so dramatically. After retrieving the mysterious piece of paper from her old room, Trinity drew a small array on the study's stone floor with chalk. The brothers watched with a kind of alert confusion as Trinity removed a small pocket knife from her jeans pocket and cut her finger. When she allowed three drops of blood to splash onto the circle, their eyes widened in obvious puzzlement. Puzzlement turned to dumbfounded disbelief when the transmutation circle crackled and sparked while kicking up a good wind. You could've knocked them over with a feather when Trinity picked up both a sheath and cruelly sharp yet ornately crafted dagger and smiled at her handiwork.

"How-how-how-?!" Al stuttered as he gaped at Trinity.

"T-that's impossible!!" Ed exclaimed in shock. She smirked as she set down the sheathed dagger on the table and sucked on her wounded finger.

"Not for me it isn't," Before they could ask, she handed Edward the letter. Alphonse leaned over his older brother's shoulder and read along. By the time they both reached the end of the letter, they were both pale and their eyes were the size of baseballs. Edward looked up at Trinity, mouth agape.

"Damn, Trinity-you've been hiding this for _three _years? Living with _this-_"

"And you didn't tell us?" Alphonse finished, a hurt look in his soft brown eyes. Trinity averted her gaze and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"Do us a favor, Trinity. Don't hide anything from us anymore. As you said, we're best friends-therefore we help each other." Edward looked at her with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Alright. If that's the case, then you'll let me help you perform the human transmutation. I loved Trisha like I love mama." Trinity replied without missing a beat. Edward was, for once, outsmarted. Then he smiled and held out his fist. Al and Trinity put their fists to his.

"Thanks, Trinity."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let's see…water, 35 liters; ammonia, 4 liters; phosphorous, 800 grams; fluorine, 7.5 grams; carbon, 20 kilograms; lime, 1.5 kilograms; sodium, 250 grams; sulfur, 80 grams; iron, 5 grams; and trace amounts of 15 other elements. We've got it all, you guys-the ingredients of a human body." Edward announced. The study was dimly lit, and the raw elements Edward had just named lay in the middle of an elaborate transmutation circle.

"Brother…I have a bad feeling about this…" Alphonse said anxiously as Trinity pulled her long dark curls into a ponytail nearby. Ed looked up at his younger brother from his father's reference materials.

"We've come too far to quit, Al." he said sternly.

"If you say so, brother." Al consented reluctantly. Trinity also had a less then perfect feeling about what they were about to do, but she scolded herself, _It's only because it's never been done before. That's all. _

She watched as the brothers cut their fingers and let some of their blood fall onto the ingredients-the exchange for Trisha's soul. Then the trio knelt and placed their hands on the array.

It took only a moment for them to realize something was very, _very _wrong.

A dark, purplish glow consumed the room and the circle crackled menacingly as a vicious wind tore at them.

"Brother-?!" Al cried shrilly.

"What the-?!" Edward exclaimed.

"What have we done?!" Trinity demanded of no one in particular. She watched in paralyzed horror as Edward's left leg was eaten away by the forces of alchemy, and then as Alphonse's entire body began to disappear.

_**"AL!!!"**_Edward screamed as he lurched towards his younger brother.

_**"BROTHER!! TRINITY!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" **_Alphonse screeched in terror as he reached for them.

_**"NO!! ALPHONSE!!!" **_Trinity pitched forward and groped for Al's hand-only to see that her right arm was disintegrating. _**"NO!! NO!! NOOOOO!!!" **_She shrieked. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to rid herself of this nightmare she had so foolishly fallen into.

"Hmph. To think that an Heir to the Order of the Dragon could be so foolish…"

Trinity snapped her eyes open and gasped. She was flying-or falling, she couldn't tell which-through a vortex of yellow light. Her head throbbed with horrible pain as all the world's knowledge and secrets shoved their way into her brain, flashing before her honey-crimson eyes. Amidst the pain, she heard the chastising voice speak again.

"Is having pure Dragon Blood coursing through your veins not enough power for you? Yes, your blood allows you to ignore 'Equivalent Exchange' to some degree-but you are NOT immortal. The only answer to the power you seek lies with the Philosopher's Stone, Trinity Constantine Slade."

Trinity suddenly felt herself fall backward onto hard stone as the yellow vortex faded into impenetrable darkness punctured with hundreds of mocking eyes. She jumped to her feet and shouted,

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that the only way to reverse this is through the Philosopher's Stone?! It exists?!"

"Yes. It's closer to you than you think." With that, two mighty stone doors slammed shut over those horrible eyes, and Trinity's right arm disintegrated. She screamed a scream that seemed to emanate from the very depths of Hell…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Trinity opened her eyes again, she was blinded by early morning sunlight. She was immediately aware of a powerful throbbing pain in her right shoulder, and her body, mind, and even her _soul _felt exhausted. She bolted upright when the horrible memories resurfaced in her minds eye. She clutched the place where her right arm used to be and whimpered,

"Al! Oh, Alphonse…God, I am SO sorry!!"

"For what, Trinity?"

She jerked her head up at Al's soft voice, which had a strange metallic sound to it. There was a huge suit of armor sitting beside a bed against the wall opposite Trinity's, and she recognized the room as the Rockbell's guest bedroom. Edward was still asleep in the other bed. Trinity's odd colored eyes fixed on the armor and widened in surprise.

"Al, is that you?" She whispered. The armor nodded. A mixture of relief and horror washed over her as she realized what had happened. "Ed…he fixed your soul-"

"-To the armor in the corner of dad's study, yeah." Al agreed.

"Thank God, I thought you were dead!!" Trinity exclaimed as she leaped out of the bed.

"Trinity, wait! Your wound-!" Alphonse protested as he stood with a 'clank.' Sure enough, Trinity's exhausted, blood-starved legs gave out and she fell to the wood floor with a thud. "Are you okay?!" Al asked frantically as he helped her back onto the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Ed?" Trinity asked as she looked over at the soundly sleeping boy.

"He gave up his right arm so he could attach my soul to this armor. He lost that and his left leg." Al replied quietly. Trinity had the sudden urge to hug them both.

"Don't worry, Al. We'll figure something out," She promised as she touched his steel hand.

"I know. A State Alchemist came here last night while you and Ed were still unconscious. His name was Roy Mustang, and he came here to investigate the source of all the letters we tried to send to dad. He even suggested that you guys become State Alchemists!" Al said conspiratorially.

"Really? I don't see how we can be, now…" Trinity remarked heavily as she once again touched the tender stump that used to be her right arm.

"It's really very easy-auto-mail," Edward suddenly spoke, causing the younger kids to jump as he opened his eyes and glanced at them.

"You were awake?" Al asked, surprised.

"Yep-I was also awake when that Mustang guy was here," Ed replied. The door suddenly opened and Pinako, Winry, and Den walked in, the two women bearing breakfast.

"'Morning, guys," Winry said gently as she smiled warmly at Trinity and set a tray of food in front of her. The brunette noticed how Winry had tactfully left out the word 'good' in 'good morning.'

"Thanks, Win." Trinity attempted a smile in return.

"No problem," Winry said kindly. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No thanks-I'll manage." Trinity replied as she fumbled with her fork for a second. Pinako watched Trinity with a furrowed brow before turning to Edward, who was having the same difficulty.

"I can't believe you two. You boys were trying to resurrect your mother, weren't you?! And dragging Trinity into it-!" Pinako scolded suddenly, causing Edward's eyes to widen and Alphonse to shrink back.

"They didn't 'drag me into it,' Pinako!! If they had had it their way, I wouldn't have helped them! They only let me because I thought my Dragon Blood would help-" Trinity abruptly clamped her mouth shut at her slip.

"It's alright, Trinity. Hohenheim told me a long time ago," Pinako said, her tone gentler. Edward visibly tensed at the mention of his hated father. Trinity looked at Winry, who said,

"I just found out last night-Al told me," There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Trinity sighed and looked both Pinako and Winry in the eye.

"If you know, then you won't object to replacing this." She pointed to her right shoulder.

"Mine too," Edward said firmly. "I'm going to become a State Alchemist so I can set things right."

Winry bit her lip anxiously as Pinako nodded grimly.

"It'll be more pain than you've ever experienced, you two." She warned.

"Don't bet on it." Edward said sourly.

"The rehabilitation will take three years." Winry added. Edward met Trinity's gaze and smiled wryly.

"We'll make it _one _year, won't we Trinity?"

She smiled in return.

"You bet, Ed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: O-kay, now that I've officially cramped up, I think we're good! I DID combine the anime and the manga a little with the Gate scene, if you're wondering. This is still based entirely on the anime, however. REVIEWS!!!

Kanashimi no Tenshi: Isn't THAT the truth!! O.O Dude, Envy's scaring me right now…wait a minute-he scares me all the time!!! Don't let him stab Ed again-if that happened, I might single-handedly bring on Armageddon…;) Keep him in line, Kana!

Animaniac-101: Thanks!! I love new reviewers!!(Hugs)

Me: I only got two this time? Wow….That sucks….Sorry for the extremely long chapter! In the next one, you get to meet Liam Nelson. (Yes, he IS an anime form of Liam Neeson. That man is totally awesome. I think he'd make a good mentor, so…) What ties does this mysterious man have to the Order? Read to find out!

Bakura: You are SUCH a dork.

Me: I know. And that's why you love me.

Bakura: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. I don't _love _you…I just happen to spend every waking hour with you….wait a minute….maybe I _do _like you….a little….

Edward: Touch her and you're dead.

Bakura: (Smirks) You wanna go, pipsqueak?

Me and other Muses: O.O Oh shit. HIT THE DIRT!!!

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A DWARF?!?!?!

Me: Okay I gotta go make sure my two best buds don't go kill each other….again. See ya later!!


	4. Parting Ways

Me: Sorry for the wait, guys! My excuse is laziness, plain and simple. (Anime Sweatdrop) Woo-hoo, summer.

Bakura: You sound so excited.

Me: What do you expect? I just killed a big-ass spider in my room. Seriously, it was so big that it made a disgusting 'squelch' sound when I stomped on it. (Shivers)

Ron: I'm with her on that one. Ew.

Ed: Sheesh! It was just a spider!

(Roy puts fake tarantula on Ed's shoulder)

Roy: Fullmetal, what's that on your shoulder?

Ed: Huh? Looks down AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! YOU BASTARD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!

Me: Good Lord. I'm surrounded by lunatics. Then again, my life is nothing if not weird.

Disclaimer: You know what and who I own. If you don't, go back and read chapter one, you cheapskate.

_**Parting Ways**_

Edward and Trinity endured the pain of the auto-mail surgery within hours of each other, and sure enough, they mastered their prosthetic limbs within a year. During that time, Trinity shared her strange experience of the Gateway with the brothers. She then learned that Edward had seen the Gateway too, and had gained the knowledge that had allowed him to attach Al's soul to the armor. Poor Alphonse couldn't remember anything about his transmutation.

They told each other their plans for the future-Trinity was going to Central to find her mom's friend so she could learn as much about the Order of the Dragon as was possible-and by so doing, find her mother. The Elric brothers intended to become State Alchemists so they could have the resources and power to find the Philosopher's Stone. The three of them knew that this meant that they would eventually have to separate, but they avoided the painful topic like the plague.

Finally, on October 3rd, 1910, they were ready.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The flames leapt and danced as they consumed the Elric's old house. The trio stood and watched nearby. Edward and Trinity were both holding a suitcase, faces emotionless. They each bore the Flammel Crest somewhere on their person-Alphonse had it emblazoned on his left shoulder, Edward was wearing a bright red trench coat with the Crest on the back, and Trinity had it in bright red on a black glove she wore on her right hand to conceal her auto-mail. They had earned it, so they intended to flaunt it.

The three had changed more in the past year than they would've in ten. Their appearance was the most obvious change. No one would be able to tell from a glance that Alphonse was a sweetheart anymore. Edward's golden hair had grown long enough to keep in a braid, and beneath the red trench coat he wore a black jacket with white trim over a black tanktop, brown belt, black leather pants, and boots. Trinity had chopped her curly hair to her shoulders in layers, and was wearing a black leather trench coat over a black short-sleeved shirt that had a V-neck in back as well as the front, a black studded belt as well as black pants, and knee-high combat boots.

They were not the innocent children they once were. Death, sin, and pain had forced them into adulthood far too quickly than was fair.

"No turning back." Trinity said quietly.

"No turning back." Edward repeated firmly, affirming their motto.

"Should we go now?" Alphonse asked softly.

"Yeah, let's go,"

The three friends turned away from their past and began walking into an unknown future.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time they made it to Central, they had already had had two run-ins with the criminally insane: a weirdo alchemist named Majhal who trying to alchemically resurrect his still-living lover and a revenge-crazed terrorist called Bald. After Trinity had turned General Hakuro's offer to get her into the State Alchemist Exam as well as the brothers down flat, she had asked Roy Mustang if he knew where a man named Liam Nelson lived. Mustang had been surprised. Apparently, the man she was looking for was a very gifted State Alchemist with the title, 'Dragon-Fire.'

The brother's hearts dropped even further as the car that Mustang had arranged for them drew nearer to Liam Nelson's home. Every kilometer brought the three closer to an involuntary 'good-bye.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know, Trinity, you surprised me back there. Most alchemists would never in their right minds refuse a free ticket into the State Alchemist Exam." Mustang said, studying the small brunette with unbridled curiosity.

"Yeah, well, I'm not most alchemists." Trinity replied tartly. Edward snickered.

"She's really not. She's better than both of us." Alphonse added. Edward opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, apparently having thought better of it. Instead he nudged her shoulder with a grin as the car whipped past houses and streets.

"She's okay I guess," he said with a playful wink in her direction. Trinity stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"So how do you know Liam?" Roy asked, not backing down.

"He's my uncle," Trinity lied smoothly.

"Your uncle." Roy repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah-do you have a problem with my family tree?" She asked coolly.

Roy chuckled and steepled his fingers.

"Not at all. You've got spunk, Trinity, I'll give you that. We'll keep a spot open at the Exam in case you change your mind."

"Call me Slade. Trinity's too personal." She ordered rather than asked.

"I can understand that." Roy replied with a smirk. Being an alchemist himself, he could almost tangibly sense her power and intelligence. Something in her aura intrigued him…quite a bit like Liam's. The car slowed and stopped in front of a huge estate. "Ah. Here we are."

Edward's fiery eyes darkened and Alphonse stiffened. Trinity avoided their gazes as they all got out and walked up to the large double-doors. The brothers noticed that her left hand was clenched around her suitcase so tightly that the knuckles were white. A gong-like doorbell resounded behind the doors, and deep howls immediately joined in.

"Midnight! Fang! _Vishna!_" An accented man's voice commanded. The howling ceased obediently. One of the doors swung open to reveal a tall man with noble features and dark hair and goatee. "Roy-to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked with a gentle smile. Trinity liked him immediately. Something about Liam Nelson set her doubts to rest. He also reminded her of someone-who, she couldn't quite place.

"Your niece has come to see you, Liam." Roy replied with a smirk as he gave Trinity a gentle shove forward, causing Ed and Al to grab her shoulders protectively. They weren't going to give Trinity up THAT easily.

"My niece? I'm an only child-" Liam stopped dead in his tracks as his startling crimson eyes alighted on Trinity. "My God," he whispered. "Trinity?" She nodded, eyebrows knit in confusion. Before they could react, Liam had pulled the brunette into a firm embrace. He smelled like books and cinnamon, and it struck a deep cord in the throes of her memory. She had met him before…a long time ago…

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Edward demanded hotly.

"Oh, I apologize. It's just…I haven't seen her since she was a baby." Liam pulled away and studied Trinity before giving Ed and Al a puzzled look. His strangely vivid red eyes widened in recognition as he looked at Edward.

"You're Edward Elric-Hohenheim's son. You look just like he did when he was your age."

The hot-headed blonde tensed and set his jaw angrily.

"And this is Alphonse, Edward's younger brother." Roy stepped in and introduced Al, who held out his hand and said in a strained voice,

"Nice to meet you, sir."

Liam shook Al's hand as his unnatural eyes narrowed.

"You're a…soul alchemically attached to a suit of armor…" he said softly, causing the kids to jump in surprise and Roy to nod slightly.

"This conversation should be moved indoors, Liam." Roy suggested darkly. The Dragon-Fire Alchemist nodded and quickly ushered them inside, where they were greeted by two gigantic, wolf-like dogs. When their gold eyes found Trinity, they _actually bowed._ Their forelegs went to the ground and they lowered their heads and bore their throats in submission.

"What the hell-?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Edward. The wolves know the Heir to the Order when they see her." Liam said softly. For the first time since reading Kim's letter, the brothers felt overwhelmed by the world Trinity was born into.

"Trinity, speak the words '_Dialderak Vekashka.'_" Liam instructed. Trinity gave him a confused look before obeying. The wolves stood and licked their guests affectionately before speaking in guttural, rough voices.

"_Wishter, das astarael." _

Edward, Trinity, and Alphonse jumped in shock. They gaped at Liam, waiting for an explanation.

"They just said, 'welcome, my lady'." He explained. "And you just told them 'at ease', more or less. " He then began walking further into the richly furnished mansion, closely followed by the wolves and their guests. "You'll learn much more than that under my tutelage, Trinity." Liam said matter-of-factly.

"Call me Slade." Trinity said.

"'Slade', huh? Very well then, as you wish. Do you realize that your father used to go by his surname as well?" Liam asked as he led the kids and Roy into the largest library the kids had ever seen, eliciting wide eyes.

"My…father?" Trinity asked, the unexpected question causing the petite brunette to drop her aloof façade and reveal a glimpse of her true self. Edward noticed this, and a flare of jealous anger ripped through him. The more she liked this man, the less likely it would be for him and Al to convince her to come with them.

"Her father must've been a heartless bastard-like mine-to leave her and Kim to fend for themselves!" He snapped viciously. Liam glanced at Ed with raised eyebrows.

"On the contrary, Edward. Her father loved them both more than his own life-that's probably why he sacrificed his life to help them escape Dagmar's clutches all those years ago." He countered.

"My dad is dead then. I thought he was

." Trinity mumbled, honey-crimson eyes downcast. Liam motioned to some cushioned chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. We'll tell our stories over tea," With that said, Liam left to go make tea while the four sat down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So…Hohenheim's vanished, Kim's been kidnapped, and you three attempted a human transmutation on Trisha. I am truly sorry." Liam summarized the kids' tragedies a few hours later. There was no reply as Trinity pulled her black glove over her right hand after showing Liam her auto-mail. Edward kept his arms crossed and brow furrowed the entire time. He wanted desperately to hate this man who threatened to break up the only family he had left. Despite this, the sorrow and sympathy in the man's vivid red eyes was hard to refute. Alphonse was also keeping his barriers up; he had remained tense since they arrived. Roy had remained silent, sipping his tea and listening intently.

"So what has brought you children here?" Liam asked quietly.

"We are NOT children!" Edward growled. Liam's face softened as a remorseful smile took form.

"I can see why you feel that way."

"Ed and Al want to become State Alchemists so they can find the Philosopher's Stone-if it exists." Roy answered Liam's question.

"It does." Edward, Trinity, and Alphonse said with conviction.

"Really?" Liam mumbled, his unnerving eyes centering on Al.

"Yes-General Hakuro offered Trinity a spot in the Exam as well, but she refused. When she mentioned your name, I knew it had something to do with the Order." Roy informed Liam, causing Trinity to blanche.

"How do you know about the Order of the Dragon?!" She demanded.

Roy smirked and let Liam answer for him. "Despite Roy's cold manner, he's a good and trustworthy man. Having allies in the military can help those in the Order who are against Dagmar."

"And vice-versa," Roy added.

"As for the State Alchemy Exam, you won't pass Alphonse," Liam said bluntly. Al bristled and shot to his feet and exclaimed,

"Don't you dare think you can tell me what to do!!" Ed and Trinity's eyes widened in surprise.

"Al-?!" Trinity protested.

Edward abruptly realized that his younger brother was just as determined to dislike Liam as he was. Except, being Alphonse, he couldn't be rude unless provoked. He'd been _waiting _to be provoked. Edward smirked nastily at Liam as he realized this.

_You're not getting her without a fight, you bastard, _he thought viciously.

"I don't doubt your skills, Alphonse. I'm sure you're a fine alchemist-well, as far as humans go, anyway. The fact is that there are four parts of the Exam: a written assessment, the physical assessment, the practical skills assessment, and an interview. If higher-ups in the military were to discover that you are a soul attached to armor, they may cart you off to a laboratory somewhere," Liam continued, unruffled by Al's strangely explosive reaction.

"Screw that-they WOULD take you to an alchemy lab." Roy muttered, disgusted.

"And THAT is why I'm not joining the military-sick bastards." Trinity growled. Both Liam and Roy's eyebrows shot upward at Trinity's choice of words before chuckling.

"You must've learned that from Kim. She always was a cheeky spitfire. Sweet though," Liam commented, a faraway look in his eyes.

"She IS a cheeky spitfire," Trinity corrected icily.

"Of course-how stupid of me. Do you have any idea why your mother told Trisha to tell you to come to me?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes-you must know a lot about the Order, and she wants me to learn about it," Trinity replied flippantly.

"She didn't just want you to learn about it-she wanted you to join it, Slade. You are to become my apprentice, and I am to teach you everything I know. When you've completed your training to my satisfaction, I'll initiate you into the Order by awakening your Dragon Blood." Liam stated firmly. He suddenly smiled, revealing sharp canines. Even thought he resembled a vampire, his smile was disarming. "Which shouldn't take long, considering you're as brilliant as both your parents combined. Come-I'll show you to your room." He stood and walked to the door, the wolves following. Trinity and the others stood to follow. With every step, the brothers' legs felt heavier. (No pun intended!) The kids and Roy followed Liam up the grand staircase to the second floor, where he showed them the third door on the right of the corridor.

He and Roy remained in the hall respectfully while the Elric brothers followed Trinity into a richly decorated suite. There was a king-size canopy bed, couch, bathroom, and empty bookshelf among many red and gold cushions and carpets. Trinity sighed and set her suitcase on the bed, trying to ignore the brothers' eyes boring into her back.

"Are you sure about this, Trinity?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes-it's the only way I can find mama. Besides, you guys remember what I told you about the Gateway and what I learned about the Philosopher's Stone." She replied, not turning around and fiddling with her clothes. (All black, by the way. She's not the type of girl to go flouncing around in flower-print dresses-no offense.)

"We won't be able to help each other in our searches," Alphonse added quietly.

"Sure we will-" Trinity began half-heartedly.

"It's not the same and you know it," Edward growled. Trinity turned to confront her hot-headed best friend only to be wrapped in his arms. She was one of the few people whom Ed could hug without feeling short, considering she was a good few inches shorter than him. She blushed involuntarily. "This isn't right," He whispered, voice cracking. "You belong with us, and us alone. Please come with us."

"Please, Trinity. We need you," Alphonse pleaded as he carefully hugged them both.

"Guys…" She said hoarsely as unwanted tears welled in her eyes and tried to hug them both.

"This isn't good-bye, you know," Roy Mustang's smug voice caused them to jump apart, blushing profusely.

"Whaddaya mean?!" Edward demanded, trying to hide his embarrassment with anger.

"I've arranged for you boys to live with Shou Tucker, the 'Life-Sewing' alchemist while you study for the Exam. He lives two blocks away."

"And that fun little fact slipped your mind until just now," Trinity quipped as she angrily wiped her tears away.

"Pretty much," Roy replied saucily.

"WHY YOU SMUG BAS-" Edward began hotly.

"So we can see Trinity whenever we want?" Al interrupted excitedly.

"When her training permits," Roy said, not quite managing to hide a smile. The sound of the huge front doors opening caused the wolves to bark in what sounded like excitement.

"Huh? Who's that?" Trinity asked curiously as a strangely genuine smile lit Mustang's handsome face and he turned back into the corridor.

"The girls are home," Liam replied as he gently guided Trinity by the shoulder back into the corridor.

Jealousy so powerful it made his skin burn took hold of Edward. He heard his brother's metal body tense.

"Brother…" Alphonse growled in protest.

"Just follow my lead," Edward instructed quietly. He suddenly bolted forward and exclaimed, "We'll race you to the front door, Trinity!"

"Uh-yeah!" Al followed his brother as Ed took hold of Trinity's hand and pulled her from Liam's grip.

"Ed-?!" She exclaimed as he practically dragged her down the corridor, Al in hot pursuit. Before darting down the grand staircase, Edward turned for a second to glare at Liam.

"Well, what was _that _look for?!" Roy asked in annoyed confusion. Liam smiled sadly.

"They don't trust me with Trinity. It's a natural male reaction-our first instinct is to protect the women we love, whether they be friends, siblings, or lovers. Those two boys are no different. They grew up with her, yes, but when she refused to let them perform the human transmutation without her by their sides, those three bonded on a soul-deep level. They carry the same burden, and they need each other to live."

"Hmph. She'd better be a quick student then," Roy muttered.

"And why's that?" Liam asked, arching an eyebrow. Roy looked at him as he replied,

"Because when Edward passes that Exam next spring, I don't think those two will take 'no' for an answer."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Elrics and Trinity had nearly run headlong into three girls in the entrance hall.

"What the _hell-_?!" A tan brunette with crimson eyes exclaimed in surprise as she jumped away from both the wolves and the Resembool trio.

"Oh! We're sorry!" Al apologized rapidly.

"Who're you?!" Another brunette with blue eyes and freckles demanded, her voice betraying more surprise than anger.

"And what are you doing in our house?!" The last girl with fire-red hair and emerald eyes asked from behind the girl with crimson eyes.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Edward shot back rudely, completely unaware that he was still holding Trinity's hand.

"Big brother!" Alphonse scolded.

"Why you little bastard!" The girl with bronze skin and burgundy eyes retorted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed roared furiously. Before the angry blonde could pounce on the girl, a voice of thunder ordered,

"ENOUGH!!" It was Liam. "I thought I raised you girls better than that!" Liam chided as he and Roy came down the grand staircase.

"You did, Liam. They just got spooked, that's all." Roy said with a wink in their direction.

"I suppose you're right, Roy. Now let's do this the right way-girls, this is Edward Elric, his younger brother Alphonse, and Trinity Constantine Slade-she prefers to be called Slade." Liam introduced them accordingly. The three noticed that the girls' eyes widened at Trinity's name.

_So they know, _Trinity thought. "These three girls are Arrian Jostin-the 'Entropy Alchemist' and the youngest State Alchemist in history at 14-" he motioned to the brunette with blue eyes and freckles, who grinned warmly-"this young spitfire is Esmerelda Kingston; she's an orphan Roy rescued during the war in Ishbal-" Liam pointed to the tan brunette with crimson eyes, who smirked devilishly at the still seething Ed-"and this is Zane Vengeance. She's a firestarter, and the government was experimenting on her until Roy rescued her as well." He at last gestured to the red-head, who smiled shyly.

"Well, aren't _you _the saint?" Edward said tauntingly.

"I try," Roy replied flippantly.

"How are you, Roy?" Zane asked with a smile.

"I'm good, kiddo. Just dropping off a package," he replied as he smirked evilly at Trinity. Edward glared at him and Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Girls, Slade will be staying here as my apprentice-unfortunately, I must ask you to avoid our lessons like the plague. I have to maintain my oath to keep the inner-workings of the Order a secret, even under these circumstances," Liam said firmly.

"Yes sir," the girls replied with unwavering obedience. Liam smiled proudly as Roy added to Arrian,

"When you're at Headquarters, just tell anyone who asks that she's studying alchemy under Liam-and she's his 'niece.'" Trinity flushed as Arrian gave a rigid salute.

"Yes sir. And if they persist?" She asked.

"Send them to me," Roy replied. "And as for you two boys," Roy said sternly as he placed a hand on their shoulders, therefore making them flinch, "Liam is NOT trying to take your family apart. In fact, he's giving it a fighting chance for survival."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Whew! That was a long sucker! Hmmm-a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter! Especially about the relationship between Ed and Trinity! That'll obviously change in the future, but what disasters will they have to endure before they realize their feelings for each other? Don't worry-you'll find out. (Snickers evilly)

Harry: You sound like a bloody television commercial.

Me: Oh, whatever, Harry. I'M GONNA GO SEE THE PREMIERE OF HP 5 NEXT WEEK!!! WOOT!! Anyway, REVIEWS!!

Animemaniac-101: I know, poor them! Oh well-we all know they're too stubborn to quit!

Anima-Ereptor: Thank God it's summer!!! (I'm BORED…all my buddies ditched me..until next week, anyway.) Thanks for restraining Envy! He is kinda cute…in a demented way…(winks) (Cool new name!)

Dragon Rider Katari: OOH!! NEW REVIEWER!! (Glomps)

The Shadow111: ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER!!! (Glomps then blushes) Thanks! I kinda WAS on hiatus-I've been busy working on a book I actually want to publish, so…

Me: I have officially given myself a crick in the neck. Nice. I guess that's my punishment for taking so long to update….(Reviewers snicker) SHUT UP!!! MY SIN IS SLOTH, OKAY?! Lol-joking, of course.

Ed: (Voice coming from next room) Abby, WHY DO YOU HAVE INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO MAKE A BOMB?!

Me: (Eyes turn lime green as I summon my Dragon, Setharos) WHY ARE _YOU_ READING MY JOURNAL?! (Not that I write a whole lot in there…) Until next time, guys!


End file.
